Please
by VonEagasta
Summary: A day has passed since Slayer found Sharon chasing Rachel through the Guilty Gear universe. Their Life must remain subtle and MUST continue its normalcy. Mmmmmm Normalcy.


**Hello This is VonEagasta, bringing you something very close to me. **

**This is actually the first time I have written a mature story so I am hoping it goes over well. I am constantly rewriting this story and making changes to make sure it fits the characters and my portrayal of Sharon(Not Shy). In this story Rachel Alucard is their daughter.**

The shadows of the castle seemed darker as I made my way down the elegant staircase. Darker was a word I was familar with. With everything that's just happened, I should be able to expect anything. I sighed as I reached the bottom, my red heels hitting the soft carpet. I looked around our main hallway, with it's rich crimson decor and gold trimmings I always thought I was a princess in some faraway world. Well in a way I was. I laughed softly as I made my way to the kitchen. Having taken a bath and changed into my regular clothes I was now on my way to make tea for the household. The three of us that lived in this castle were never bothered by the outside world, only if we were to bring that outside world to us would our peaceful existence be disturbed. I walked into the kitchen, with it's stone walls and iron appliances it seemed out of place here in this giant castle, but I was happy to have a kitchen that suited the needs of myself and the others, even if I was the only one who used it. I looked up in the cabinet to see someone had placed the Darjeeling tea just out of my reach. "Rachel...." I sighed my daughter's name, knowing she loved to play tricks on the one person who couldn't win in a fight against her. Alas, I lived in a house of vampires, and yes while I am immortal I lack the fighting skills of my husband and my daughter. It is a little sad, but I have no need of fighting really. They do it all for me, haha I am not really a woman to get in trouble anyway.

I reached for the tea, stretching my slender hand upwards and carefully stood on my toes more than I was in my heels, when another hand reached for it as well, grabbing it and bringing it into my hands. I turned to my right to see my husband, Slayer, standing there in his signature suit, with his red cross tie, he smiled slowly.  
"Good Evening, dear." He said slowly.  
"G-Good Evening." I said and smiled.  
"Hah, is Rachel messing around with you again?"  
"Yea, it seems I will have to give her a stern talking to, maybe I will force her to make her frickin tea all by herself." I said as I set the packet down. I quickly turned around and smiled." Just kidding!" Slayer smiled back and sighed.  
" I am so glad to be back home."  
"Yea I am too, I was getting tired of the search and destroy strategy."  
"Hmmm so it was all just fake?"  
"No, dear, it was a way to get us back together.."I said and approached him with my hand outstreched. It caressed the side of his face as I closed the gap between us."..and it seemed to have worked." I felt his hand caress against my back and pull me in closer. My nose bumped into his and I blushed. "Hehe, Slayer......are you trying to be forceful. I do love it when...." I was cut off as his lips pushed into mine and he began to kiss me passionately. Many times over he kissed me, his mouth seperating every time he pulled away. My eyes shut as his kissing became deeper and I felt myslf grow weak in the knees. My back arched and I gave him a good neck view. I breathed in slowly as I felt the brush of his mustache and his hot breath against my neck. "......Slay...er..."  
"hmm....."  
"...you want to, here.....?"  
"No, Sharon...........here." He said and I felt the sudden softness of sheets under me. I opened my eyes to find ourselves in our bedroom. I lay on the large four poster bed with a large window above it. I gazed up at the moon that spilled its light over us. Slayer's face came into view and my eyes adjusted to his dark form. He bent down to kiss me once again and as he neared my mouth I felt him jerk my face to the right, bringing that line of neck back into view.  
"Ah.....please...." I whispered as his fangs sank in my skin. I moaned sharply as I suddenly felt him pull my dress up past my waistline, his hands stroking my sides. He was always so careful about the way he did things, I thought as the movement felt good. I felt his left hand move slightly over my butt and grab it. I moaned hard and arched my head back, letting him have more neck range.

As he pulled away from my neck shortly after he stared into my dazed blue eyes.  
"Simply Exquisite..."  
"Hmm.......ah." I whipered as I still lay with my body half exposed on the bed, his strong form towering over me. As I lay there for what seemed like eternity under the pale moonlight, I felt his gaze upon me, his dark crimson eyes staring down on my body.  
"Please Sharon let me have you, I missed this feeling with you for such a long time." He whispered to me. My face turned red and I burried my face in a pillow. Thoughts ran through my head. Thoughts about my trip, fear, and the emotions I never thought I could feel washed over me. I soon felt a need growing inside me. The need for the man that was always there for me.  
"Slayer, I've missed you so bad......please, do what you want to me." I stretched on the bed, my arms going above my head dragging my dress above my bellybutton. I layed in this position for a few minutes while my husband backed up and got undressed or whatever, this feeling I felt was like being drunk. I was lovedrunk for him. Even though I ran away looking for our daughter and fought off every person that got in the way. I knew I was clouded by fear and uncertainty on that trip, but he still loved me, even in the final moments in my quest. I now knew the power of our love as he held my form in his arms on that fateful night.

I felt his warm hands slip under my lace panties and a warm wave splashed over me. My body wanted him, every aspect of me wanted him, now as he removed them.  
"Are you ready, Sharon?" He asked huskily. I smirked and stared into the moon again. The need for him grew as I dragged my answer along slowly.  
"Yess, please..." I moaned. A short scream escaped my throat as he thrust into me. I turned to face him as he drew out.  
"I wasn't too hard was I, dear?"  
"N-No, don't stop." I said as I arched my neck back again, riding this feeling of lust and want. He thrust into me again, more slowly this time as his hands moved upwards on the bed as he lay over me. Wave after wave crashed over my thin body as he performed on top of me. Through a series of moans and cries, I said his name full of love and happiness not in the wrongest of ways.  
"Slayer, I love you!"  
"Sharon......my immortal, loving, and sexy wife, please never leave me again, for...I fear I may not stand it if I were to lose you." He said and leaned over me, his face close to mine. He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue mingling with mine. We seperated from the kiss and I moaned hard. "Ah......ah......I, will never leave you, ah......never...again...." I said sharply as I felt him grow hard inside of me. Was he nearing his climax, so soon? My mind focused on the pleasure points going crazy in my body. Yea he was, my mind thought frantically as I still lay under his large frame. I didn't want this feeling to end. In a desperate attempt to last a little longer, I did the only thing that came to mind. I brought my right knee up and pushed his right leg over and put both my hands on his shoulders and flipped him over in the position I was just in. His red eyes went wide as he looked up at me.  
"I didn't think you'd ever do that." He said. I blushed and sat up with him still inside of me, looking down at his masculine body only to have my red dress fall back down. I lifted my head up and looked up at the ceiling, my face still red. I felt a movement and the lower regions of my body moved to a more comfortable postion on top of him.  
"Sharon, may I remove this?" His manly voice said. I looked down to see his face close to mine. In glancing down farther, I saw that he had adjusted us to a sitting position. His hands fumbled at the end of my dress and brought it up to my chest. I looked at him with scarlet on my face. He raised both eyebrows and gave me a reassuring smile. I knew as I looked at him that this wasn't the first time we had sex. I mean we have Rachel to prove for that, but I was still very modest. And even if I took showers with this man, even now as he lifted my dress above my chest and above my arms, my face remained a deep scarlet.

He threw the dress to the side where the rest of our clothes lay, and looked back at me. At me, not my chest, not my body, me. I looked back into his dark eyes and weakly smiled. He leaned forward and put his arms around me his face resting on my shoulder. "Don't be afraid, dear."  
"I-I'm not scared!" I peeped as he rested against me. He laughed in his signature deep laugh that made my skin crawl and gave me goosebumps. And we all know what that does to a women's chest. "No, Slayer....that laugh, eh...it's too much." I moaned as I felt his hands fumble at my bra buckle.  
"Hahaha, do I need to stop?" He whispered into my ear.  
"No..." I said as I pushed him onto the bed again. I landed on top of him with my bra unbuckled. He actually undid it right before I.... I looked down and my bra fell down the length of my arms and onto his chest. My face went red again and I hung my head, my dark hair forming a curtain, so he couldn't see me. In a fluid movement he put his hands down my side and began to rub them back and forth. The movement was comforting.  
"I'm sorry I'm so shy..." I mumbled.  
"It makes you adorable, so please dont apologize. However you are with ME in this moment, so please." He said. I slowly peeked through my black hair and stared at him. His face was a small smile that crinkled the edges of his beard and mustache. His eyes flashed a dangerous bloody color. He was excited and I was disappointing him.

"Yes....yes you are right. And I WILL apologize, for being such a fool." I said and sat up. He looked at me possessively, his eyes now free to wander across my undying body. A strange smile crept upon his lips. I wondered for a moment at what he thought. After a few moments of heated silence my mind quickly changed back to sex. I began to grind my hips sending a sensation up my body. Slayer let out a small groan of his own and spread his legs more under my body. I felt his hands upon my breasts as they bounced up and down with my body. I followed his moan with a pitched cry as his strong hands kneaded my hard nipples between his fingers. "Ah...ah....AH..." I moaned as I felt myself slip into the climatic stage. " I'M........It feels so....I cant take it anymore, Slayer!"  
"Yes....Sharon come with me.."  
"Hmm ah......YES!" I screamed flinging my head back towards the ceiling and letting the emotion flow out of me. "Kyaaaa!" I felt a warm rush through my lower body as he came inside me. A normal woman would be pregnant from such an act but because Im immortal, my body flushes out the 'parasite' that entered me in about a day, sometimes less, so honestly kids wont happen, except Rachel, she was an exception, a very PAINFUL exception. (I would go on a rant but I wont.) I was soon brought back into reality by Slayers voice.  
"What are you thinking about dear?" By this time he was out of me and I kneeled above his legs. "Oh...uh nothing..."  
He minimized his eyes "Tell me.."  
"No...it...its nothing."  
"Tell me, dear."  
"No, I." His hands grabbed my resting arms and pulled them down, dragging my body with them.I landed on top of his muscular chest, my neck dangerously close to his face.  
"!.....Slayer!" His hands released my arms and glided up my back to my neck and into my hair kneading through it.  
"Sharon tell me..." He whispered. His hot breath sending shivers down my spine and making my nipples harden against his chest. Damn it. I blushed hard and rested my head hoping to hide my face between his shoulder and face.  
"N-No........Slayer, please dont......."  
"I'm sorry dear but I do feel the need again, see you when you wake." He said as he pulled back my head exposing my neck. I moaned as he bit down. In a moment he had flipped me over giving him more room as he drained me. The moonlight faded in the room as I drifted into sleep.

...............................  
"What is this?" Said the familar loli-vampire from the kitchen. "My tea has not been made." Rachel said angrily as she stormed off towards the upper levels of the castle.  
"Mother!" she called as she approached her parents bedroom. She reached for the door handle and pulled it open.  
"Mother, why hasn't my tea been ma......" Her face went scarlet as she saw her father sitting on the side of the bed smoking his pipe while her mother lay asleep. Both of them naked.  
"Rachel?" Said her father, eyeing her.  
"....uh...um...nothing" She said and slowly backed out of the door, closing it.

...................................................................................................................Interrupting Sharon: Please........fin


End file.
